Alucard in OOC
by xXAmiRoguexX
Summary: Just felt like saying this. I know it isn't a story but... -shrugs- if you don't wanna read it you could just skip it.


iHi, guys :3 its Ami again

Ok, so I am well aware that this is not a fan fiction story, but I don't really want to post this in a forum -shrugs-

I just feel like I should say something about this, a story that I had recently(I will not reveal the name) and the

reviews that I had read inspired to say this. So, here it goes.

This is basically about negative comments directed towards OOC Alucard portrayals and I'd just like to point out a few things( Agree or disagree in the review section if you wish)

But, honestly, Alucard...of course is viscous, vain , snide, mean, and egotistical and sometimes we may make the mistake of

making him seem kind or "whiny" or whatever and we may put him in some situations where he most likely would

not even allow himself to be in, setting the trap for some major OOC moments automatically but I'd like to point out

that besides the fact that Alucard is all these things...he is also... pretty indifferent when it comes to otherwise

awkward moments. I'll give an example. Girlycard for instance, of course we would never expect Alucard to take

on the form of a girl but he says immediately(before we are even giving the chance to freak out or make fun or be "turned off")

that his girly form means nothing to him...

he's basically telling you that he doesn't give a fuck what you think because he thinks nothing of what he's done at all. He just felt like doing it.

I'll give you some more examples...

When Seras became the No Life Queen in the anime, Alucard gave her the kind, proud, gleamy- eyed look, he even smiled..and it wasn't that evil,maniac smirk he usually gives, this smile was genuinely content and father-like. Or when Anderson valorously accepted Alucard's challenge to fight, during the war in London Alucard expressed great shock and his face went like O.O then he looked up to the sky and went x3 humans are so amazing...OR how about when he left young Walter to fight the captain in the war after he was kicked in half

Of course Alucard did not hesitate to tease the captain with silly puppy jokes, but in the end he left and on top of that he pretty much called himself useless and said how he wasn't an expert on killing werewolves( It's not his expertise) so he left...

You would not expect such a thing from Alucard, but he did it and did it proudly. He does all of these things and still maintains this dark, edgy attitude that ultimately makes him, _him_. Not to mention, he's got five hundred years worth of wisdom packed under his belt. A very, very unique character in deed. I'm convinced that there really isn't any known limit to the situations he can be put in or the things we writers can make him do so long as we maintain the "I really don't give a fuck," attitude he has. Alucard is his own man, although he is Integra's slave, he still does what he wants without actually doing what he wants...does that make sense?

Digressing from that, I believe that the mistakes that are often made in Hellsing fiction as far as Alucard(OOC) is when we change him from

not so kind to benevolent. Ok, Alucard is mean..really mean, and unless you are of some type of value to him...if you cross him, if the slightest thing you say displeases him, he'll fucking bury you...point blank, and no he doesn't discriminate either, I know ya'll saw how he punched the fuck out of Rip Van Winkle...

strong to squeamish(easily nauseated). Alucard has been through so much crap, like he would ever retch at the random sight of blood, guts, any dirty thing. He seems to have always been through worse you know? He may be disgusted by a CERTAIN thing but I don't think he'd be like DX AHHH GERRRMSSSSS you know?

well-experienced and mature to plain ignorant(Like when he questions his sexuality like " Why am I feeling this way?" I mean the dude has had three wives..actually five,plus, a lovely little victim and note the Rip Van Winkle scene and the "Love Beam"...I'm pretty sure he knows what he's doing when it comes to sexual relations and "being in love".)Unless you make an A/U where he has had no experience...or not alot...or where he forgot everything about sex because he's been so busy with war and killing and all that other good shit.

And don't forget that there is a bit of a romantic feel with Integra and Alucard despite the fact that they are seen as Slave/Master...

But even so, we have all done it before, there's really no "perfect' way to portray Alucard because the truth is sometimes we really don't know how he would react to most of the circumstances we put him in,sometimes we just have to take a guess and we are either right or wrong.

In any case, this is FICTION, everyone, it may be fan fiction, but it's still fiction, some people like it when Alucard is seen as kind and thoughtful or inexperienced or weak or squeamish

that's the whole point of fan fiction, it's being able to make your favorite characters do whatever you want them to do and being able to put them in any situation you see fit. It trains you as a writer and it also gives you more creativity and truth is, there are ALOT of OOC Alucard stories and they are pretty good and entertaining.

However, if you don't like it, you can always hit the X button on the top of the screen and go on with your life

Lol it's really not an issue...it's a story. -_- I repeat A STORY...there are other stories, five thousand nine hundred and sixty one of them(last time I checked)...you can read something else. Calm down... hahaha XD

Anyway that's all I wanted to say.

You may agree or disagree in the review box, just please no rude comments,you'll only waste your time with those :)

Peace!


End file.
